Opération Séduction
by AnanasPower
Summary: Après les évènements de New York, Natasha a indéniablement changé. Clint l'avait déjà remarqué, mais une nouvelle mission et ce qui va suivre vont lui faire prendre conscience de la profondeur du changement. Et il sera toujours là.
1. Chapter 1

**Clint Barton (Hawkeye) et Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**

 **Opération Séduction : Chapitre 1**

L'agent Barton jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir du couloir. Il rectifia la position de son nœud papillon, et ferma les yeux un instant.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et il entra d'un pas assuré dans la salle, un sourire satisfait accroché sur le visage. Il fendit la foule avec une aisance simulée, saluant de la tête quelques unes des personnalités présentes comme s'il les connaissait personnellement. Il se rendit jusqu'au bar et s'y accouda en sondant la foule du regard.

\- On cherche quelqu'un, agent Barton ? fit une voix gouailleuse à sa droite.

Cette voix. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il tourna la tête, mi-souriant, mi-surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit la jolie rousse. Contente de voir que tu vas bien. Un verre peut-être ?

\- Jamais en mission. Tu en veux un ?

\- Je suis au bar pour ça, mission oblige.

\- Tu es en mission ici ? s'étonna Barton.

\- Comme toi, je suppose, acquiesça la jeune femme.

Barton ne répondit pas. En fait, il n'avait même pas entendu sa phrase, tout occupé à la contempler.

Un visage fin à la peau d'une blancheur parfaite, au milieu duquel brillaient des lèvres vermeilles, encadré par un carré de boucles rousses flamboyantes. Il plongea dans le vert profond de son regard, dont la lueur moqueuse ne parvenait pas à cacher l'éclat d'affection qui s'y était allumé. Sa robe noire moulante, stratégiquement fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, rendait grâce à la beauté sauvage de la jeune femme. Le corset lacé parsemé d'une myriade de paillettes renvoyait quelques tâches de lumière sur le plancher, alors que la jupe ondoyait à chacun des mouvements de Natasha.

\- Clint, tu m'entends ? répéta la Veuve Noire.

\- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, fit-il en lui souriant d'un air charmeur.

\- Je vois ça, lança moqueusement la jolie rousse en secouant sa crinière de feu. Mais dis-moi, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, quelle est la véritable raison de ta présence ici ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles ? Deux mois qu'on a expédié Loki avec son frère au-delà de la stratosphère, et pas un message !

\- J'étais occupé. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on venait de sauver la planète que Fury allait me donner des vacances, tu le connais. Et pour répondre à ta première question, je traque un milliardaire, un bonhomme qui a construit son empire sur le trafic de drogue. Il est en train de créer une nouvelle drogue, qui, si elle était diffusée, ferait des ravages.

\- La nouvelle drogue qui supprime toute sensation physique pendant quelques heures ? le coupa Natasha.

\- Oui, comment es-tu au courant ?

\- On chasse le même gibier, agent Barton. Ta cible est Stanford Zacharie Dunball. Il s'est retiré dans le fond de la salle par là-bas, regarde.

L'agent Barton regarda dans la direction indiquée, et le vit enfin. Il était en grande discussion avec d'autres hommes.

\- Je dois aller le rejoindre avant qu'il ne me cherche, je préfère ne pas le mettre en colère, lâcha la jeune femme en se redressant.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu lui sers d'escort-girl ? s'offusqua Barton.

\- Je préfère dire ''bonne compagnie''. On va faire simple. Tu sympathises avec lui et tu lui achètes toute sa marchandise afin de noyer la côte est avec cette drogue. Moi, je vais aller détruire la recette de cette saloperie.

Elle le planta sans plus d'explication. Barton resserra son poing autour du téléphone portable qu'elle lui avait glissé discrètement, au cas où ils devraient communiquer discrètement pendant la mission, avec une ligne privée et sécurisée. Il le mit dans sa poche, et se dirigea vers sa cible peu après que son amie soit partie.

\- Monsieur Dunball ? appela courtoisement Barton.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? fit l'homme en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

\- Robert Ghermann, je suis propriétaire de plusieurs compagnies de transports et livraisons, mon réseau couvre tout le pays. Puis-je me joindre à vous ? J'aimerais qu'on discute business, si vous le voulez bien, lança l'agent en lui présentant un sourire affable.

En dire suffisamment et aller doit au but. Ne plus lâcher la proie.

Ravi de la courtoisie de l'homme qui s'était présenté à lui, Dunball lui fit un geste afin de le convier autour de sa table personnelle.

\- Mesdames, fit Barton en s'y asseyant, saluant les jeunes filles de la tête.

« A part Natasha, elles n'ont pas plus de vingt ans... » pensa l'espion.

\- Je vous félicite, Dunball, votre collection n'a rien à envier à la Vénus du sculpteur, le complimenta Barton.

\- Un connaisseur, à ce que je vois, sourit le milliardaire. Mais revenons au business d'abord, les plaisirs suivront.

\- Parler business sans un bon scotch ? s'étonna Barton, faussement outré. Monsieur, ça pourrait passer pour un blasphème !

Dunball éclata d'un rire gras.

\- Enfin un homme comme je les aime ! Garçon, deux scotchs !

Une fois les verres devant eux, ils trinquèrent.

\- Maintenant, on cause, dit autoritairement l'homme d'affaires.

\- Bien. Je vais faire court, je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer inutilement, commença Barton. En posant les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes, avec toute la discrétion requise par le métier bien sûr, j'ai appris que vous cherchiez un distributeur, un diffuseur.

\- Continuez, fit Dunball, attentif.

\- J'ai ce que vous cherchez. Moi. Et j'ai même un plan. Si je fais semblant de vous braquer, vous passer pour une victime, et un simple maillon de la chaîne. Vous ne serez pas mouillé, et s'il y avait le moindre accrochage, mais il n'y en aura pas, vous vous en sortirez tranquillement, et moi je coulerais.

Dunball fit mine de réfléchir un instant, puis un large sourire découvrit ses dents jaunies.

\- Vous êtes téméraire, pour venir me proposer une aussi grosse affaire sans qu'on se connaisse. J'apprécie cela, l'ami. Et je dois avouer que votre plan me plaît aussi. Ça prouve bien que vous ne comptez pas me rouler. On discutera des détails demain, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Je suis votre obligé, fit Barton en inclinant la tête.

\- Décidément l'ami, vous me plaisez bien ! Demain alors.

Barton se leva de table, mais Dunball le retint.

\- Faites-moi plaisir, choisissez une fille pour vous tenir compagnie cette nuit, vous me la ramènerez demain, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire torve et pervers.

Barton masqua son dégoût et fit semblant de les examiner.

\- J'ai toujours apprécié les rousses, fit-il en posant ses yeux sur Natasha.

\- T'as compris la miss ? aboya le milliardaire. Accompagne le monsieur et sois gentille avec lui !

Natasha se leva en silence et se colla à Barton. Il voyait à l'éclat particulier dans ses yeux qu'elle bouillait, et ne rêvait que d'étrangler Dunball avec ses tripes. Il ravala son rire, salua Dunball, et sortit de la salle accompagnée de la belle espionne, son bras enroulé autour de ses hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, pesta Natasha une fois dans le couloir. Comment je peux savoir où trouver la formule de la drogue si tu m'empêches d'enquêter ?

\- Tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir épargné de jouer les prostituées plus longtemps, contra Barton. Et vu l'homme que j'avais en face de moi, je peux t'assurer qu'il a été assez stupide pour écrire la formule sur un papier et la mettre dans son coffre fort.

\- Ça te rend dingue hein ? Que je doive me jeter au cou d'un homme pour une mission.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, lâcha Barton en rougissant à peine.

Et il la tira dans le couloir. Elle le mena jusqu'à la chambre de Dunball sans encombre. Ils entrèrent. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée du coffre, et en quelques gestes précis, l'ouvrit.

\- Bingo ! dit-elle en tirant un rouleau de papier.

\- Comment tu as su comment l'ouvrir ? s'étonna Barton.

\- Je l'ai vu faire avant la réception, répondit Natasha. Simple et efficace.

Ils firent volte-face, et firent un pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

Un garde du corps se tenait face à eux. Les deux agents du Shield ne se jetèrent qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de bouger. Barton fonça droit sur l'homme, alors que Natasha partait sur la gauche. Clint s'était accroché à son ennemi. La jolie rousse bondit, prit appui sur le mur, et atterrit sur les épaules du colosse. Elle noua ses jambes autour de son cou, cherchant à l'étouffer, mais l'homme recula précipitamment, la plaquant brutalement sur le mur. Assommée, elle perdit sa prise. Barton faucha le garde du corps au niveau des chevilles, et lui sauta sur le torse. Il martela son visage de coups de poings, mais fut vite rejeté en arrière. Natasha se relevait avec peine quand elle se sentit glisser. L'homme lui avait attrapé la cheville, et la tenait maintenant suspendue en l'air. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur, tant la main, tel un battoir, lui broyait l'articulation. Barton se stoppa.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, lâcha l'homme. Maintenant réponds-moi. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici ?

D'une torsion du buste et tirant sur ses abdominaux, l'agent Romanoff se redressa et passa en position assise sur le bras du colosse. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, elle frappa du poing une fois à la tempe. Du sang jaillit. Natasha fit un saut périlleux arrière, et ré-atterrit en ravalant difficilement une imprécation de douleur. Elle essuya soigneusement sa petite lame sur les vêtements du cadavre, et se tourna vers son collègue.

\- Mets-le dans le placard, j'appelle Fury pour qu'il prenne le reste en main.

\- Quoi, c'est fini ? C'est vraiment aussi facile ? lança Barton.

\- Parce que tu as trouvé ça facile, toi ?

Barton réprima un sourire et tira le corps dans le placard, dont il referma soigneusement la porte.

\- Fury a envoyé son équipe pour s'occuper de Dunball, notre mission est finie et réussie.

Clint ne répondit rien, il la fixait étrangement.

\- Clint ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Romanoff.

\- Oui, excuse-moi. C'est juste que... j'ai eu peur pour toi, souffla-t-il.

\- Clint... murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne dis rien, fit-il en posant son index sur les lèvres rouges si désirables de la jolie rousse. Tu sais, et je sais. C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Tu viens ? L'équipe de nettoyage ne va pas tarder, et j'aimerais aller me coucher.

Elle allait le suivre, mais grimaça subitement en s'effondrant à moitié.

\- Nat' ! cria Barton.

Il se précipita vers elle, passa un bras sous ses épaules et la releva. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Clint l'empêcha de parler en scellant ses lèvres d'un baiser au goût de promesse, et l'enleva dans ses bras puissants.

Lovée contre le torse de l'agent Barton, Natasha pouvait sentir son parfum, et le roulement de ses muscles. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, telle une petite fille. Seuls comptaient Clint et elle à cet instant précis. Clint la porta jusque dans sa chambre, et la posa délicatement sur l'édredon comme s'il craignait de la briser. Ils restèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux, sans parler, respirant à peine.

Il se jeta sur elle, et elle se laissa faire. Il la dévora de baisers... et, au bout d'un moment, la fébrilité les gagna. Les sourires s'estompèrent, et leurs contacts, d'abord joueurs, devinrent plus sensuels. Clint serra Natasha dans ses bras, elle pouvait sentir le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur. Piquée par le désir, elle fit glisser sa veste sur ses épaules et il l'aida à la retirer tout en s'accrochant à elle. Elle laissa tomber ses escarpins, qui atterrirent sur la moquette avec un bruit sourd. Barton aussi se déchaussa. Sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes, il la souleva et l'installa plus confortablement sur le lit, avec douceur. Elle desserra son nœud papillon et le jeta quelque part sur le tapis. Il alla rejoindre les chaussures.

\- Vous enfreignez beaucoup de règles, agent Barton, souffla Natasha.

\- On s'en fiche des règles...

Elle déboutonna maladroitement sa chemise, qui subit le même sort que le nœud papillon. Natasha fit courir ses doigts sur les abdominaux du bel agent. Quand ses mains arrivèrent à sa ceinture, elle l'attira à elle sans qu'il résiste. Il glissa une main sous sa jupe, elle perdit complètement la tête et enfonça ses ongles dans son dos. Il fit pleuvoir les baisers dans son cou alors qu'il essayait désespérément de lui enlever sa robe.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette armure ? grimaça-t-il.

Il recula légèrement et d'un geste assuré, déchira le tissu sur toute sa longueur. Natasha passa ses bras derrière le cou de Clint, et le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Le flot de sensations nouvelles qui déferlaient en eux les emporta dans une délicieuse spirale d'amour et de passion.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Clint dormait à poings fermés, Natasha se redressa en sursaut, haletante. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage emperlé de sueur. Ses larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, perles irisées qui reflétaient la faible clarté lunaire. Barton émergea de son sommeil en grognant, mais cessa tout borborygme quand il vit la jolie rousse paniquée. Il se précipita à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Shh, c'est fini, tout va bien, murmura-t-il en la berçant. Toujours tes cauchemars, hein ? Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là maintenant.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, enlacés dans le silence et le secret de la nuit. Natasha se rendormit enfin, la tête posée sur le torse de son compagnon.

*après être rentrés de mission et avoir fait leur rapport à Fury*

Alors qu'il conduisait tranquillement sur Madison Avenue, Barton se tourna vers la jolie rousse, silencieuse depuis le début du trajet.

\- Je t'écoute, fit-il gentiment.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Quand tu ne dis rien comme ça, c'est que tu meurs d'envie de dire quelque chose. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute.

L'agent Romanoff sourit. C'est vrai qu'il la connaissait si bien qu'il pouvait dire de quelle humeur elle était simplement en regardant ses yeux. Et une fois de plus, il avait visé juste.

\- Je pensais à prendre des vacances, fit-elle.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Barton.

\- Oui, tu sais, c'est quelque chose que les gens normaux font. J'aimerais partir une semaine, loin d'ici. Avec toi.

\- A...avec moi ? bégaya-t-il.

\- Avec toi, dit-elle.

L'espion mit un certain temps à retrouver ses esprits. Natasha avait changé, depuis l'épisode Loki, indéniablement.

\- Tu serais d'accord, pour partir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire soulagé.

\- Quand tu veux.

Arrêtés au feu rouge, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, plein de promesses pour le futur.

 ** _Me voilà de retour :) joyeuse rentrée à tous ! :D et merci d'avoir lu ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clint Barton (Hawkeye) et Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**

 **Opération Séduction : Chapitre 2**

Barton soupira. Après avoir déposé Natasha à la Tour Avengers, il avait dû repartir en mission. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il partait à l'autre bout du pays. Après tout, il n'allait faire qu'une petite reconnaissance pour le Shield, ce serait court et il pouvait toujours la joindre. Après l'épisode Dunball, il ne voulait surtout pas la froisser. Et se tirer à l'autre bout du pays même pas vingt-quatre heures après avoir eu une nuit d'amour dans ses bras, ça pouvait bien la froisser ! L'espion secoua la tête. S'il passait son temps à se concentrer sur les affolantes courbes de sa partenaire, il n'arrivera jamais à finir cette mission à temps.

Le bruit d'une conversation le tira de ses pensées. Perché sur le toit d'un des hangars de tôle dans le port de Seattle, il était chargé de débroussailler le terrain pour le Shield, sur une histoire de drogue. « Encore de la drogue, pensa-t-il. L'équipe des stup' doit être débordée pour qu'on me demande de faire ça… »

-…ouais, j'ai récupéré une partie de la marchandise avant que Dunball se fasse coincer. C'est peu, mais avec ça on pourra déjà s'offrir une jolie petite retraite, dit un des deux hommes en bas.

« Non, pas encore Dunball… se dit Clint avec ennui. »

-…hangar 27 sur l'extrémité sud du port, ajouta l'homme.

Voilà ce qu'il voulait ! L'espion envoya le message à l'équipe du Shield qui attendait ses ordres, et les deux hommes furent appréhendés en quatrième vitesse. Barton prit deux hommes avec lui et alla jusqu'au fameux hangar 27. Il fit sauter la porte, et découvrit une impressionnante cargaison de drogue, emballée dans des petits ballots de plastique vert. « Ils auraient noyé la côte avec ça… ». Il saisit son téléphone.

-Barton à l'appareil, fit-il en décrochant.

-Barton, c'est Phil. La mission est bouclée, c'étaient les bons suspects. La menace de cette drogue est définitivement éradiquée.

-Bonne nouvelle. Mais pourquoi m'avoir envoyé moi ? Et pourquoi l'agent Romanoff sur la première partie sans me prévenir ?

-Ce n'était pas ma décision. Je n'ai pas plus d'informations à vous donner.

-Bien. Envoyez-moi l'extraction, je ne voudrais pas moisir ici, Coulson.

-Ils arrivent. On se revoit après.

Comme s'il avait attendu ce moment précis, l'avion du Shield apparut au loin. Barton prépara son rapport pendant le vol, et se débarrassa vite du débriefing. Il n'y avait somme toute pas grand-chose à dire. L'avion du Shield le déposa sur le toit de la Tour Avengers. Barton alla jusqu'au bord de la plate-forme, ferma les yeux, et sourit. Il retrouvait enfin «son» perchoir préféré. Il voyait presque tout New York depuis là-haut.

-Robin des bois, magne-toi, le dîner va être servi ! fit la voix de Stark depuis le haut-parleur.

-Lâche-moi ! répliqua Barton en réprimant un sourire.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais les plaisanteries de ses compagnons lui avaient manqué. Il descendit les rejoindre.

-L'archer ! cria Stark alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce. Saignant ou bien cuit, le steak ?

-Quoi ?

-Ton steak. Saignant ou bien cuit ?

-Saignant, répondit Barton sans comprendre.

-Bière ? proposa Thor en s'approchant avec des bouteilles à la main.

Barton saisit une bière et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé avec les autres.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Puis il remarqua les étoiles dans les yeux de Pepper, qui, ô chose rare, était restée pour dîner. Et l'air de gamin ravi de Tony à côté d'elle.

-Nous avons improvisé un barbecue pour fêter un heureux événement, fit Steve en apportant une assiette à Barton.

-L'homme de métal s'est enfin décidée à retirer sa belle du marché, ajouta Thor.

-Hé, fit Pepper, on ne parle pas d'une femme comme ça !

-Milles pardons, gente dame, s'excusa Thor en riant.

-J'ai demandé Pepper en mariage ce matin, expliqua Tony.

Steve, une fois n'est pas coutume, se fit un plaisir de raconter l'histoire à la place de Stark.

-Tony avait réuni tout les cadres de l'entreprise, et nous tous à l'exception de toi et de Natasha, dans le grand amphithéâtre. Il était censé expliquer un nouveau projet d'armures pour la défense nationale.

Bruce, silencieux jusque là, prit le relais.

-Au bout d'à peine trois minutes d'exposé, il a dit «attendez, y'a un truc qui cloche. Pepper, pouvez-vous venir voir, je vous prie ?» et là, une poursuite les a éclairé. Stark s'est agenouillé, et…

-…et m'a demandé «Pepper Potts, acceptez-vous de devenir ma femme ?». Et vu la taille du diamant sur la bague, hors de question de dire non ! ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Barton sourit et félicita les fiancés. Une demande en mariage devant une bonne centaine de personnes, c'était du Stark tout craché. Barton était même surpris qu'il n'y ait «que» cent personnes et pas des milliers.

-Quelqu'un a vu Natasha aujourd'hui ou hier ? Je l'avais déposée à la Tour hier matin mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis, lâcha Clint après un silence.

-Je l'ai vue avant cette fête des grillades de viande, fit Thor, et elle est sortie cinq minutes plus tard avec une énorme valise.

-Une valise ? s'écria Barton, tout sourire subitement.

Et il s'élança vers sa chambre en quatrième vitesse, sans prêter attention à Stark qui expliquait à Thor que cette «fête des grillades de viande» s'appelait barbecue. A peine la porte franchie, il sortit une valise d'un placard et entassa des vêtements au hasard dedans. Il enfila une veste et se dépêcha de descendre au parking.

-Jarvis, dit-il alors qu'il traversait l'immense parking, dis à Tony que je lui emprunte une voiture.

-Bien, agent Barton.

Clint sauta dans une belle voiture de sport italienne et démarra en trombe. Il conduisit à une allure démentielle jusqu'à l'aéroport. Là, il fonça droit vers le guichet, et sans même dire un mot, prit le micro de la standardiste.

-La petite Natasha est priée de venir à l'accueil retrouver son ami. La petite Natasha est demandée à l'accueil, répéta-t-il.

La standardiste, furieuse, lui reprit le micro des mains. Barton recula de quelques pas et fouilla la foule du regard. Il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule.

-Dis encore une fois que je suis petite et je te castre, lança la jolie rousse, incapable de masquer sa joie.

-Nat' ? fit gentiment Barton.

-Mmh ? répondit la jeune femme.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Natasha se tourna vers lui, interdite.

-Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-elle.

Puis elle comprit. Elle comprit à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Et à quel point il lui avait manqué. Elle se serra contre lui.

-Clint, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Clint lui rendit son étreinte.

-Quand tu avais parlé de vacances, je ne pensais pas que tu voulais partir tout de suite, admit-il. Où va-t-on ?

-En mission à Miami pour le Spring Break. Mais pas pour le Shield.

-Explique, fit Clint soudain attentif en tirant sa valise.

-Bin... c'est cher les vacances à Miami, donc j'ai trouvé de quoi amortir les frais, annonça la jeune espionne en riant.

-Tu me brieferas dans l'avion alors. Mais je n'aime pas jouer les mercenaires, tu le sais.

-Ce ne sera même pas un travail de mercenaire, dit Natasha. Tu verras.

Clint secoua la tête de découragement, mais il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Qu'importe qu'il doive faire un petit boulot, du moment qu'il était avec Natasha il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Ils embarquèrent sans encombre, sous fausses identités, ce qui intrigua légèrement Barton. Une fois installés à leurs sièges en première classe, il lui fit discrètement part de son étonnement.

-Pour avoir de vrais vacances, il ne faut pas que l'on sache où on est, ou Fury pourrait nous demander de revenir n'importe quand. Je veux une vraie semaine loin de tout ça.

Barton sourit devant l'idée de sa partenaire et acquiesça en silence. Égal à lui-même, à peine l'avion avait-il décollé qu'il s'endormait comme un bébé, la main de la jolie espionne dans la sienne. Il se réveilla pourtant moins d'une heure plus tard en grognant.

-Je ne peux pas dormir comme ça, déclara-t-il. Je vais plutôt étudier le dossier avec toi.

Natasha lui tendit des documents.

-C'est quoi cette mission ? C'est légal au moins ?

-Oui, évidemment, dit Natasha. On fait ça en deux parties. D'abord, je me fais bien remarquer dans la soirée privée. Pendant ce temps, tu offres un verre à la jeune fille. Moi, je m'occupe d'hypnotiser son petit ami. La fille nous fera une crise de jalousie et le plaquera. Ensuite, pour consoler le pauvre bonhomme, je l'entraîne dehors, et là ses parents le récupèrent pour recommencer son éducation. Ensuite on profitera tranquillement de nos vacances.

-C'est commandité par qui cette mascarade ?

-Par les parents de la jeune fille, qui veulent la remettre dans le droit chemin. Ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai répondu à une annonce sur le web, parce que j'avais besoin d'argent pour payer les vacances. Je ne voulais pas taper dans mon compte pour que Fury ne sache rien de tout ça.

-D'accord, mais ça... Ça ne te ressemble pas, Nat', ce genre de mission.

-Je n'en avais pas très envie non plus mais ça prendra à peine quelques heures à tout casser. Et puis, j'ai besoin de ces vacances.

-Pourquoi Nat' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'as pas dû avoir de vacances de toute ta vie et voilà que du jour au lendemain tu veux partir ? Explique-moi, la supplia-t-il en lui glissant un bisou dans le cou.

Natasha parut... effrayée. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Natasha avait vraiment l'air effrayée.

-New York... Loki... commença-t-elle. J'ai failli te perdre. Et je ne m'en serais jamais relevée.

-Mais...

-Chut, fit-elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Laisse-moi parler parce que sinon je n'aurais pas le courage de recommencer. C'est drôle, non, une espionne qui manque de courage ? Tous ces événements ont changé beaucoup de choses. Et pour la première fois, je me suis dit que j'aimerais bien avoir une vie normale. Ces vacances sont un test pour moi. Est-ce que je suis réellement capable de raccrocher ? Est-ce que je suis capable de mener une semaine normale comme n'importe quelle femme de ce pays ?

Barton ne dit rien. Il mesura la portée de ces mots. Il comprenait. Lui aussi avait eu le même sentiment.

-Je suis là, répondit-il simplement.

La jolie rousse sourit. Elle ne pourrait pas mener cette vie sans lui, elle le savait.

 _ **Eh oui j'ai décidé de publier vite :) allez, on lit la suite !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Clint Barton (Hawkeye) et Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**

 **Opération Séduction : Chapitre 3**

Natasha s'étira. Elle n'aimait pas sa tenue. Elle n'aimait pas l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Elle rejoignit finalement Clint dans leur chambre, et faillit s'écrouler de rire en le voyant. Il portait un jean déchiré, et un débardeur noir moulant les muscles de son torse parfait. Son pantalon laissait entrevoir son caleçon.

-Un parfait bad boy, réussit-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

Il se tourna vers elle, un éclat de mauvais augure dans les yeux, lorsqu'il vit la tenue qu'elle portait. Son mini-short rose remontait jusqu'au nombril, et le corset noir au motif fleuri laissait peu de places à l'imagination.

-Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas porter ça, tenta Barton avec une grimace.

-Je n'aime pas ça plus que toi, je te rassure. Mais on est censés être des étudiants qui veulent faire la fête, alors je dois ressembler à une jolie petite étudiante mignonne et naïve, pas trop couverte.

-Tu ressembles plutôt à...

-Silence, Barton, on est là pour des vacances, et actuellement on doit les payer ! On a tous les deux l'air parfaitement ridicules, mais c'est comme ça.

Natasha ferma les yeux un instant en inspirant calmement.

-Excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas non plus exactement ainsi que je voyais des vacances à deux. Mais ça va aller tu verras.

Elle se leva et présenta sa main à son compagnon.

-Je couvre tes arrières...

-...et je couvre les tiens ! Allons-y ! lança-t-il joyeusement en tapant dans sa main.

La boîte de nuit était bondée. Ils entrèrent sans problème, et décidèrent de faire un tour de reconnaissance sans se perdre de vue.

-J'ai une idée Nat', lui cria-t-il dans l'oreille pour se faire entendre. Monte sur le podium et fais quelques figures sur la barre ! Tu pourras repérer nos cibles et tu attireras sûrement l'attention de la tienne !

-Puisqu'il le faut, soupira-t-elle en grimpant sur le petit promontoire.

Avec une moue de séductrice chevronnée et une sensualité parfaitement indécente, elle commença à tourner autour de la barre avant de raffermir sa prise et de faire un tour en volant dans les airs. Se servant de sa remarquable musculature et de sa souplesse, elle attira bientôt l'attention générale, surtout de la gent masculine. Après une dernière figure, elle sauta souplement sur le dancefloor en faisant quelques gestes à Barton. Il se dirigea alors instantanément vers le bar, et s'accouda à côté de sa cible.

-Je te paye un verre, la miss ? offrit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait séduisante.

La jeune fille lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de sourire.

-Si tu veux, beau gosse.

Barton lui commanda un Cosmo, et prit une vodka pour lui. Décidément, Natasha avait beaucoup d'influence sur lui, pensa l'agent en regardant le barman remplir son verre.

-Moi c'est Chastity, lui dit la petite blonde.

-Je m'appelle Christopher, mais appelle-moi Chris. Au Spring Break ? proposa-t-il en faisant tinter son verre contre le sien.

Ils descendirent leurs verres cul sec. La petite blonde l'entraîna alors sur la piste de danse. Barton faillit paniquer. Il ne savait pas danser. Enfin, si, mais pas ce qu'on dansait en boîte. Alors qu'il se retrouva quelque part sur le dancefloor, une petite blonde se trémoussant contre lui, il repéra Natasha un peu plus loin, qui dansait dans les bras d'un gamin. Barton sentit le sang affluer à son visage. Non, non, non, il ne devait surtout pas faire son jaloux maintenant ! Puis, la seconde d'après, tout dérapa. Natasha colla une claque magistrale au garçon, et s'éloigna vers Barton à grands pas furieux. Seulement le jeune garçon l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit quelque chose, apparemment pas très gentiment. Sentant la colère monter en elle, Natasha lui envoya son poing dans le plexus solaire, et alors qu'il tombait, lui planta un impitoyable atémi dans les côtes. Chastity aussi avait vu la scène, et elle se dirigea droit vers Natasha. Elle tenta de lui donner une claque, mais Barton fut plus rapide et rattrapa sa main, resserrant sa prise dans une clé de bras. Natasha releva le garçon et lui tordit sauvagement l'oreille en lui murmurant quelque chose avec une froideur à glacer le sang.

Les deux agents entraînèrent leurs prises à l'extérieur, où se tenaient les parents comme convenu. Natasha balança le garçon aux pieds de ses géniteurs sans remords, Barton confia la fille avec un peu plus de soin à sa mère pendant que sa collègue récupérait l'argent.

Ils filèrent sans attendre vers leur petit hôtel. Une fois dans leur chambre, et une fois que Natasha eut retiré les quatre tonnes de maquillage qu'elle avait dû mettre, ils se regardèrent, blasés.

-C'était nul ? proposa Barton en faisant la moue.

-Et ridicule, acquiesça la jeune femme. Mais c'est fini et ça a payé les vacances.

-Par pure curiosité, pourquoi c'est parti en vrille ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ses mains se sont aventurées trop loin...

Barton explosa littéralement de rire face à l'explication. Il rit tant et tant qu'il se retrouva par terre, se tenant les côtes, agité de spasmes d'hilarité. Natasha, d'abord surprise par la réaction de son collègue, laissa échapper un léger rire, qui se transforma vite en un rire irrépressible. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à se calmer.

-Plus jamais de missions comme ça, d'accord ? fit Barton.

Natasha hocha vivement la tête. Barton commença à se déshabiller pour aller dormir. Natasha rattrapa au vol le t-shirt qu'il lança à travers la pièce. Elle s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Mais... c'est mon t-shirt ! remarqua Barton en se redressant.

-Et alors ? répliqua la jolie rousse en se dirigeant vers le lit.

-J'ai déjà perdu suffisamment de t-shirts parce que tu me les piquais pour dormir, grommela Barton.

-Alors viens chercher celui-là, lança-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Barton ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et plongea sur le lit aux côtés de la belle espionne. Il posa ses doigts sur son ventre et commença à remonter le vêtement, mais Natasha lui tapa la main.

-Tu crois vraiment que ce sera aussi facile, Clint ?

L'entendre l'appeler par son prénom procura un frisson au bel agent. Il lui saisit rapidement les poignets et la fit passer sous lui.

-Je compte persévérer, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Après quelques instants de fausses chamailleries, le t-shirt se retrouva sur le sol de la chambre, suivit bientôt par des sous-vêtements.

Clint se réveilla en sursaut, continuant le cri qu'il avait laissé échapper dans son cauchemar. Instantanément, Natasha se redressa et lorsqu'elle vit son compagnon tremblant comme une feuille elle réagit au quart de tour.

-Viens, calme-toi, dit-elle en l'entraînant dans la salle de bain.

Elle prépara un bain pendant qu'elle tentait de le rassurer. Elle força son partenaire à y entrer, et se glissa dans son dos. Elle ceintura son torse musclé de ses bras fins, appuyant sa joue contre l'omoplate de l'agent.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.

Barton hocha la tête. Ils restèrent encore dans l'eau bien chaude, profitant d'être seuls au monde. Une fois recouché, Natasha le prit dans ses bras, et il s'endormit comme un bébé.

Alors qu'elle battait des paupières pour s'accoutumer à la forte luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce, Natasha remarqua que Barton n'était plus couché avec elle. Elle se redressa lentement, étirant ses muscles engourdis. Son compagnon rentra à ce moment-là dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

-Le petit-déjeuner. Pousse-toi un peu, on sera mieux.

Il déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit et s'installa confortablement avec sa partenaire, avant de poser le plateau sur leurs cuisses. Il lui tendit une tasse de café noir bien corsé comme elle aimait, et entreprit de lui préparer des tartines de miel, qu'elle avala avec gourmandise. Une fois le plateau vidé et posé sur la table de nuit, Natasha grimpa sur les cuisses de Barton et s'assit face à lui.

-Et maintenant, que fait-on, agent Barton ?

-Je pensais à aller bronzer sur la plage, manger des glaces, déjeuner dehors et finir l'après-midi dans cette chambre...

-Voté, fit Natasha en lui donnant un léger baiser avant de sauter hors du lit.

Barton se leva et se prépara également, puis ils sortirent, main dans la main. Natasha savourait ce moment privilégié. Ils s'étendirent sur leurs serviettes de bain au soleil, mais, incapables de rester en place, ils se joignirent rapidement à un match de beach-volley. Après une intense partie, Barton leur acheta des glaces au chocolat, et ils se promenèrent le long de la plage.

-Alors, comment se passent tes vacances ? demanda Barton.

-A merveille, sourit la jolie rousse. C'est vraiment chouette d'être... normaux.

Barton rit et l'embrassa sur la joue, la faisant rougir. Après une longue promenade sur le front de mer, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant pour le déjeuner.

-[...] au fait, fit Barton, que dirais-tu d'aller ensemble au mariage de Stark ? Je dois lui redemander la date, mais je crois que c'est dans deux mois.

-Stark se marie ? s'étonna Natasha. Eh ben... Oui, allons-y ensemble.

-En fait, il a demandé à chacun des Avengers d'être garçon d'honneur, sauf toi, en demoiselle d'honneur. Il n'y aura que de beaux duos, s'enthousiasma l'agent. Thor et Jane, Bruce et Darcy, Steve et Peggy, et toi et moi. Coulson aussi sera présent, mais Stark m'a dit qu'il souhaitait rester en retrait apparemment.

-On fait un beau duo ? releva Natasha avec un sourire moqueur.

-Le plus beau des duos, souffla-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baisé langoureux. Le repas terminé, Natasha s'étira de tout son long.

-Tu veux rentrer à l'hôtel ? proposa Barton.

-Mmh, allons-y.

Ils prirent tout leur temps pour revenir jusqu'à leur chambre, et alors que Barton se laissait tomber sur le matelas avec un grognement satisfait, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Il l'extirpa de sa poche en grommelant quelque chose d'inintelligible et décrocha. Il éloigna aussitôt le combiné de son oreille pour ne pas devenir sourd à cause du Fury hurlant qui était au bout du fil, puis mit le haut-parleur.

-Barton ! s'impatienta le général.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour votre désertion, l'agent Romanoff et vous. Rentrez immédiatement à la Tour Avengers !

Natasha s'empara alors du téléphone avec détermination.

-Mais vous allez nous foutre la paix oui ? On sauve la planète tous les quatre matins et on ne peut même pas prendre une bonne semaine de vacances ? Écoutez-moi bien général, nous rentrons dans une semaine, on se reparlera à ce moment-là. Et je vous jure que si vous gâchez un peu plus ma semaine de vacances, ajouta la jolie rousse en appuyant sur le mot vacances, je vous botte les fesses quand je rentre, c'est clair ? Alors à la semaine prochaine !

Et elle raccrocha. Elle se tourna vers Barton, une moue triste sur le visage.

-Excuse-moi, fit-elle en grimpant sur ses genoux.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'embrassa avec ardeur.

-J'aime bien t'excuser, réussit à souffler Clint entre deux baisers.

Il inversa soudainement leur position, et entreprit de lui retirer ses vêtements.

-Tu as autre chose à te faire pardonner ? murmura-t-il en embrassant chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Elle décida de rentrer dans son jeu et se laissa faire.

-J'ai des tas de choses à me faire pardonner, ça risque de prendre toute la nuit...

-Alors ça prendra toute la nuit, souffla Barton en prenant d'assaut les lèvres si tentantes de la belle espionne.

 _ **Oui désolée je sais que je suis partie loin dans un délire ^^' mais la suite est mieux, promis !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Clint Barton (Hawkeye) et Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**

 **Opération Séduction : Chapitre 4**

Ils passèrent le reste de la semaine comme des gens normaux, faisant ce qu'ils voulaient, sans personne pour les envoyer sur une mission. Natasha était aux anges. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà joué au beach-volley, bu des verres en terrasse et autre, mais uniquement pour des missions. Là elle découvrait enfin ce que c'était réellement, de faire quelque chose uniquement pour son propre plaisir. Barton aussi redécouvrait la vie normale, avec autant de plaisir que sa collègue. Pour leur dernière soir de vacances, il décida de marquer le coup et de lui offrir une soirée inoubliable. Dans l'après-midi, il l'emmena faire du shopping.

-Tu veux vraiment faire du shopping ? grimaça la jolie rousse.

-Absolument, dit Barton. J'aimerais t'acheter une jolie robe pour ce soir.

-Une robe pour ce soir ? s'étonna Natasha.

Aussitôt elle mitrailla Barton de questions, mais il refusa de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle le menaça des pires tortures, ce qui lui tira à peine un sourire. Elle rendit alors les armes et se laissa entraîner dans les boutiques. Au bout de trois magasins, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé, elle commençait à en avoir marre, et allait le signifier à son partenaire lorsqu'il la tira vers une autre boutique. Il attrapa un vêtement au passage en fonçant vers les cabines d'essayage. Elle y entra sans protester et enfila la robe qu'il lui tendit. Elle fit une moue appréciative lorsqu'elle aperçu son reflet dans le miroir, et sortit de la cabine pour que Barton puisse voir. Il la regarda avec des yeux brillants, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. La robe, couleur saphir, s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. La jupe était évasée et fluide, voletant légèrement. De fines bretelles retenait le haut, une sorte de corset lacé sur le devant. Natasha ouvrit la bouche.

-J'aime bien la couleur.

Barton sourit. Il hocha la tête et alla payer pendant qu'elle se rhabillait. Ils sortirent main dans la main, et s'achetèrent des glaces sur le chemin de retour. Une fois de retour à leur chambre, Barton prit une douche, et laissa ensuite la place à Natasha. Pendant qu'elle se préparait, il alluma la télévision et entreprit de s'habiller. Il enfilait une jean clair, lorsqu'il entendit les informations télévisées.

-[...] et pour clôturer ce journal, nous vous montrons des images du milliardaire Anthony Stark, qui aurait demandé son assistante en mariage la semaine dernière. Félicitations aux fiancés, c'est la fin de ce journal, merci de nous avoir suivi.

Barton sourit. L'information passait en boucle sur tous les médias depuis une semaine. Il boutonna sa chemise blanche et la rentra dans son jean, mit une ceinture et ses chaussures, et se posa dans un fauteuil en attendant que Natasha soit prête. Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Maquillée sobrement excepté une rouge à lèvres écarlate, ses escarpins noirs contrastant avec sa robe claire. Elle sourit devant le regard intense et dévorant de son compagnon, et lui effleura la joue d'un baiser volage.

-On y va ?

Barton lui présenta galamment son bras, et la conduisit dehors, ils marchèrent un certain temps, jusqu'à un cinéma en plein air.

-Clint, c'est... C'est magnifique, s'extasia la jolie rousse. J'adore ! Quel film passe ce soir ?

-Autant en emporte le vent, répondit-il en souriant.

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe face à l'immense écran, enlacés. Après le film, Natasha se dirigea vers l'hôtel, mais Barton la retint.

-Attends, on a pas fini.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-Surprise, Nat', c'est une surprise...

Il la conduisit jusqu'à un grand bar où passait de la musique latine. Natasha le regarda d'un air attendri.

-Tu m'emmènes danser ?

-Je sais, c'est un peu vieille école, mais je me suis dit que ça nous changerait. Un couple normal va danser, enfin je crois.

-Un couple normal ? releva moqueusement la russe.

-Farpaitement, fit Barton, un couple. Parce que j'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille avant de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

Natasha le suivit en riant. Elle ne pensa plus qu'à s'amuser, se détendre et profiter de sa soirée, au plus grand bonheur de Barton qui se coulait plus facilement de le moule de la ''normalité''. Après quelques verres et quelques heures de danse, Natasha décida qu'il était temps de retourner à l'hôtel. Barton, la chemise désormais à moitié ouverte, acquiesça. Ils sortirent main dans la main, Natasha tenant ses escarpins à la main. Après quelques mètres Barton l'enleva dans ses bras. Ils se laissèrent tomber comme des masses sur le matelas une fois rentrés.

-Clint ?

-Oui Tasha ?

Elle sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée comme ça.

-J'ai pas envie de rentrer. Enfin si, mais je veux vivre différemment.

Il se redressa, plus attentif, légèrement inquiet.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-New York, les Chitauris... Quand j'étais seule à combattre dans l'avenue, le seul truc que je me suis dit, c'est que je n'avais jamais vraiment vécu. Je n'avais pas eu de petit ami, encore moins un mari, pas d'enfants, même pas de maison ! Et aujourd'hui je découvre à peine ces joies, et...

-...et ?

-Et je ne veux plus me battre constamment, dit-elle en se blottissant contre son torse musclé. Maintenant que j'ai un petit ami, j'aimerais bien me poser avec lui...

-Un... un petit... ami ? bégaya Barton.

-Ben oui, bêta, ronronna-t-elle. Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser filer comme ça ?

Sentant une vague de bonheur le submerger à ces mots, Barton se releva en position assise sur le lit, Natasha à califourchon sur ses cuisses. L'archer l'embrassa passionnément, scellant ses lèvres contre celles de sa compagne. Natasha sentit la langue de son petit ami venir caresser la sienne, et laissa le baiser s'approfondir. Les mains puissantes de l'agent entreprirent de délacer la robe de l'espionne, qui elle-même lui avait déjà enlevé sa chemise. Il la renversa sur le lit avec une douceur violente, guidé par le désir. Ils terminèrent de se déshabiller mutuellement, parcourant le corps de l'autre avec les mains et les lèvres, laissant de délicieuses sensations exciter encore leurs sens. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, ils quittèrent l'hôtel et prirent l'avion du retour. Ils rentrèrent à la tour et allèrent se rafraîchir dans leurs chambres respectives. Lorsque Tony avait appris par Jarvis que le couple de tueurs d'élite était de retour au bercail, il avait décidé de s'amuser un peu avec eux. Il était déjà plus de midi et Steve, le meilleur cuisinier du groupe, appela l'équipe à table, mettant fin à sa réflexion machiavélique. Ils étaient tous assis lorsque Barton entra, Natasha sur ses talons.

-Ils sont vivants ! s'exclama Tony.

-Écrase, Stark, grommela Barton.

-Pas de nouvelles pendant une semaine, et vous vous pointez comme des fleurs ? Moi je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé...

Steve, qui arrivait avec le plat, lui donna une tape sur la tête.

-Tu parles vraiment trop, Tony. Laisse-les respirer.

Il servit une portion à tout le monde. Barton sourit.

-Tu as fait des lasagnes ? Comme ceux de la dernière fois ?

-Les mêmes, les lasagnes de ma recette secrète, confirma Steve avec un clin d'œil.

Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement. Barton engloutissait allègrement sa deuxième part quand il se tourna vers Natasha. Celle-ci, d'habitude bonne mangeuse, avait à peine avalé deux bouchées.

-Nat', tout va bien ?

Elle devint blanche comme un linge et se précipita en courant dans le couloir. Barton lâcha immédiatement son assiette et la suivit, paniqué. Le reste de l'équipe arriva derrière lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de l'espionne, seul Barton osa entrer.

-Nat' ?

Un bruit écœurant lui répondit. Natasha sortit de la salle de bain, l'air verdâtre.

-Tu es malade ?

Nat leva vers lui des yeux fatigués où perlaient quelques larmes. L'angoisse brillait dans son regard. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, et retourna vomir en courant. Barton lui tint les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relève, et l'aida à se nettoyer. Il la soutint et ils sortirent de la chambre. L'équipe était là.

-C'est bon, fit Barton, allez manger, je m'en charge.

Il coucha Natasha, laissa une bassine près de son lit et sortit un instant. Il croisa Pepper dans le couloir, qui venait voir comment allait Natasha.

-Pepper, vous tombez à pic, fit Barton. J'ai besoin d'aide.

-Natasha va mieux ?

-Justement, j'ai besoin d'aide à ce propos. Elle vomit, et a mal au ventre, et je voulais savoir... enfin... si c'était des trucs de filles... vous voyez ?

Pepper hocha la tête.

-Je m'en occupe, je passe vous parler après. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Merci.

 _ **Allez, la suite la prochaine fois !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Clint Barton (Hawkeye) et Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**

 **Opération Séduction : Chapitre 5**

Pepper entra dans la chambre et referma doucement la porte. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur le front de Natasha.

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre, c'est déjà ça, dit-elle. Comment tu te sens ?

Pour toute réponse, Natasha vomit à nouveau. Pepper alla rincer la bassine et revint s'asseoir près de la rousse.

-Excuse-moi si c'est indiscret, tenta alors la PDG de Stark Industries, mais est-ce que tu as du retard ?

Natasha leva les yeux vers elle, paniquée.

-C'est impossible, l'entraînement d'assassin... J'ai été stérilisée...

-Tout va bien Natasha, calme-toi. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on vérifie cette idée ou on cherche autre chose ?

Natasha ferma les yeux cinq secondes, et finalement hocha la tête. Pepper sortit et revint trois minutes plus tard avec un test de grossesse. Elle le donna à Natasha et la poussa dans la salle de bain. Elle attendit patiemment, et lorsque Natasha sortit, elle lui tendit le test.

-Dis-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Pepper regarda attentivement le test et la notice. Deux traits bleus. Elle leva un regard impénétrable vers Natasha. Avant même qu'elle puisse dire un mot, Natasha recula précipitamment, l'air réellement effrayée, et se mit à crier. Pepper essaya de la calmer, de la faire asseoir sur son lit, mais rien n'y fit, Natasha faisait un crise de nerfs incontrôlable. Désespérée, la fiancée de Tony sortit de la chambre en courant et partit chercher Clint. Celui-ci la suivit jusqu'à la chambre de l'espionne. Il pila net quand il entendit les cris.

-Qu'est-ce qui l'a mise dans cet état ?

Pepper lui tendit le test de grossesse. Clint ouvrit grand les yeux, bouche ouverte, et pâlit.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je pense ?

-Si, elle est enceinte.

-Mais c'est impossible ! C'est impossible, impo-

Pepper lui colla une claque.

-On trouvera le pourquoi du comment après ! Là, elle est enceinte et en panique totale. Je suppose que c'est toi le père alors tu vas entrer dans cette chambre et la calmer immédiatement !

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur et convoqua l'équipe dans la cuisine pendant que Clint affrontait la mini-tempête rousse.

Il avait fermé la porte à clé, et avait réussi à ceinturer Natasha dans ses bras, mais elle continuait à hurler et à s'agiter, alors il n'eut pas le choix. Il lui envoya une belle claque. Le choc dura assez longtemps pour qu'il l'assoie en boule sur son lit, et il la prit dans ses bras.

-Ça suffit, calme-toi.

-Clint, je...

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ni à paniquer.

-C'était censé être impossible.

-J'ai plusieurs choses à te proposer. Et quels que soient tes choix, on prendra bien soin de toi, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-D'abord, est-ce que tu veux le garder ?

-Oui.

Réponse claire et simple, qui avait jaillie naturellement.

-D'accord. Ensuite, est-ce que tu veux que je demande à Bruce de faire des tests, sans danger, pour savoir pourquoi tu n'es plus stérile ?

Elle hocha la tête. Clint la berça encore un peu. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Sans qu'il y fasse attention, il parla.

-Je vais être papa...

-Nous allons être parents, ajouta Natasha.

Calmée, elle consentit à sortir de la chambre pour prendre l'air avec lui. Ils passèrent par la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à grignoter, et tombèrent sur l'équipe réunie.

Une fois tout le monde présent dans la cuisine, Pepper leur avait dit que Natasha était seulement un peu barbouillée, et qu'elle leur donnerait elle-même le reste des informations. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre ici tous ensemble.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, Natasha fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'ils la fixaient tous. Sans un mot, elle ouvrit le frigo, sortit une barquette de fraise et une bombe de chantilly, et se mit à table. Elle avala quatre fraise et versa la chantilly directement dans sa bouche. Barton se glissa derrière elle.

-Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas mauvais ? murmura-t-il.

-C'est bon, Clint, par pitié ne te mets pas à me materner à cause de ça...

-A cause de quoi ? intervint Steve.

Le couple d'espions releva la tête comme s'ils venaient à peine de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient là. Barton jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Natasha, qui lui fit un signe de tête.

-Elle est enceinte, lâcha-t-il.

-Qui est le père ?

Tony reçut pour réponse un jet de chantilly dans la figure.

-D'accord, youpi, vous allez être parents, on saute tous de joie, mais j'ai encore une question, insista Iron man.

-Fais vite, grinça Natasha.

-Comment c'est possible ?

-Bruce va nous aider à le découvrir, coupa Barton. Tu veux bien ?

-Ça marche, l'archer. On s'y met ? accepta ce dernier.

-Allons-y, acquiesça Natasha.

Ils partirent tous les trois au laboratoire, après que Natasha aie lancé un long et impénétrable regard à Tony, le dissuadant définitivement de s'en mêler. Bruce discuta un moment avec le couple, et leur expliqua calmement ce qu'il en pensait, et les tests à effectuer pour vérifier ses hypothèses. Barton était inquiet, mais Natasha le rassura et donna son accord. Banner commença donc par effectuer une échographie du ventre de la jeune femme. Il fronça les sourcils face à l'écran.

-Ben mince alors...

-Quoi ? fit Barton. Il y a un souci ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, calme-toi Clint, ce n'est rien de grave, c'est seulement que... Elle attend des jumeaux.

-Des jumeaux ? s'alarma Natasha.

-Oui, deux bébés. Je ne peux pas encore dire leur sexe, mais il y en a deux. Bon, ton ventre a l'air de bien se porter, donc voilà ce qu'on va faire...

Il fit une prise de sang à Natasha, ainsi qu'une analyse d'urine. Il plaça ensuite une étrange machine sur le ventre de Natasha. Un truc en rapport avec les ondes, qu'il avait dit. Il leur dit de repasser plus tard quand il aurait eu le temps de traiter tous les résultats. Barton prit la main de Natasha et l'emmena sur la terrasse de la tour. Il avait besoin de parler avec elle. Il s'assit dans une des chaises longues -idée de Tony- et fit asseoir la jolie rousse sur ses genoux.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, mentit Natasha.

Elle ferma les yeux et releva le menton pour mieux sentir le soleil sur sa peau.

-Non, ça ne va pas, finit-elle par dire. Je voulais une vie normale avec toi, mais un bébé n'était pas au programme, alors deux... Je ne sais pas élever les enfants moi ! Je sais pas faire ! Et...

-Nat' ? Tout va bien ? s'alarma Barton.

Natasha tomba sur le sol, inconsciente.

-Natasha ! JARVIS, appelle les autres, vite !

Le reste de la troupe débarqua en courant quelques instants plus tard. Steve aida l'archer à porter Natasha jusqu'au labo, Bruce et Tony mirent tout le monde dehors et s'occupèrent de l'espionne. Pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs tests et s'assuraient de la santé de la russe, Steve emmena Clint plus loin.

-Clint, assieds-toi, tu me donnes le tournis, à faire les cent pas. Tu ne lui rends pas service là. Comporte-toi en homme. Comporte-toi en petit ami et en père. Tu dois prendre soin d'elle mais pour le moment tu ne peux rien faire, et Banner et Stark font tout leur possible. Alors pose tes fesses sur cette chaise et fais ce que ferait n'importe quel homme normal.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tais-toi et attends.

 _ **Désolée du retard, un souci de connexion m'a empêché de poster la suite à temps ^^' mais allez, on enchaîne !**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Clint Barton (Hawkeye) et Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**

 **Opération Séduction : Chapitre 6**

Natasha avait été raccompagnée à sa chambre. Tony avait finalement dit que ce genre de malaise était fréquent lors d'une grossesse, et entre l'énergie requise par les deux bébés, et le stress provoqué par l'annonce de la grossesse et des jumeaux, Natasha avait simplement saturé. Ça rassura tout le monde, et calma un peu Barton, qui fut autorisé à aller voir Natasha à condition de ne pas la fatiguer plus.

-Nat' ? fit-il en entrant dans la chambre.

-Mmh...

Barton alluma une petite lampe et regarda le lit. Une boule de couette d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles rousses. Patiemment, il «déballa» son amie, puis la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Mm.

-Bien.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

-Je suis sûr que tu seras une bonne mère. J'en suis convaincu.

A nouveau le silence.

-Clint... Merci.

L'archer sourit. Il caressait doucement le dos de la jolie rousse serrée contre lui.

-De rien Tasha. Je vais m'occuper de toi, tout se passera bien, tu verras.

L'archer voulait rassurer Natasha, mais le fait d'entendre ses propres mots le calma aussi. Les futurs parents finirent par s'endormir, accrochés l'un à l'autre sur le lit de la russe.

La nouvelle avait finalement été bien accueillie par leurs coéquipiers, mais qu'allait dire Fury ? Et Coulson ? Ils allaient vite devoir informer le SHIELD de l'état de Natasha. C'était à tout cela que Clint pensait, pendant que Natasha dormait encore dans ses bras. Elle finit par s'étirer comme un chat en grognant, et se dégagea doucement de son emprise. Il lui apporta le petit déjeuner, et l'aida à se préparer ensuite. Heureusement elle rentrait encore dans ses vêtements normaux.

-Quel est le programme du jour ? demanda ensuite la jolie rousse, finissant de boutonner la chemise de Barton.

-On va aller voir Fury... On doit le prévenir.

-Quoi ? paniqua Natasha. Mais t'es malade ? Il va faire une crise, et je n'ai absolument pas envie qu'il passe ses nerfs sur nous.

-Tasha, fait pas l'enfant. On va y aller tout de suite, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il t'envoie en mission alors que tu portes nos enfants ! Discute pas. Bruce va au SHIELD récupérer des dossiers, il part dans dix minutes et on va profiter de la navette.

Natasha bouda tout le trajet, Barton dormit comme à son habitude, Bruce relisait des dossiers.

-Docteur Banner ?

-Je t'en prie Natasha, appelle-moi Bruce. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Les analyses que tu as faites pour moi, as-tu déjà les résultats ?

-Non, mais bientôt. Tony doit effectuer les derniers tests aujourd'hui, je pourrai t'en dire plus ce soir ou demain. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il face à sa grimace, j'ai laissé à Tony une liste précise d'instructions, il ne fera pas n'importe quoi.

-D'accord. Merci.

Ils arrivèrent au quartier général du SHIELD peu après. Clint prit la main de Natasha, et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Ça va le faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais parler à Fury, et tu seras là avec moi.

Elle hocha la tête et souffla un grand coup, puis le suivit jusqu'au bureau de Coulson. Clint toqua et entra sans attendre.

-Phil, c'est urgent, dit-il immédiatement.

-Agent Barton, agent Romanoff. Vous ne devriez pas vous tenir la main aussi ostensiblement, ce n'est vraiment pas discret. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Phil, Natasha est enceinte.

-Quoi ?

Surprendre Phil Coulson était rare. Le choquer relevait du défi.

-Y'a deux bébés, là, dans mon ventre, fit Natasha.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas stérile ? demanda Phil en fronçant les sourcils.

-On pensait que si... grommela-t-elle.

-Fury est au courant ?

-On y allait, justement, fit Barton en se levant. Fais ce qu'il faut pour Natasha s'il-te-plaît.

-Bien sûr.

Ils sortirent du bureau un peu plus sereins. Fury avait été prévenu que les deux agents voulaient le voir. Il les attendaient tranquillement, assis derrière son bureau.

-Agent Romanoff, agent Barton, asseyez-vous.

Ils obéirent immédiatement.

-J'espère que vous êtes venus m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez disparu une semaine entière, et que quand j'ai essayé de vous faire rentrer, l'agent Romanoff a cru bon de m'envoyer paître.

Les deux agents se regardèrent. Natasha se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ils avaient oublié cet incident...

-On est désolés, on avait besoin de vacances, fit Barton avec sérieux. Mais vous pouvez être sûr que ça ne se reproduira plus, ou du moins la prochaine fois, on pensera à vous prévenir...

Ce fut trop, et Natasha éclata de rire, suivie par son amant. Fury souffla longuement, et frappa du poing sur la table.

-Au diable les vacances ! Pourquoi êtes-vous là aujourd'hui ?

-Eh bien... justement... c'est à cause des vacances... il s'est passé quelque chose, fit Clint.

-J'espère que ça valait le déplacement, marmonna Fury. Je vous écoute, qu'avez-vous remarqué ?

-Je suis enceinte, lâcha Natasha.

-QUOI ?! (le stagiaire qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment-là fut transporté à l'infirmerie en urgence pour infarctus).

-Je suis enceinte de jumeaux, répéta Natasha, bien décidée à gagner cette bataille. Et avant que vous ne posiez une question stupide, oui l'agent Barton est le père. On passait simplement vous prévenir.

Elle se tourna vers Clint.

-Viens, je veux rentrer à la maison.

Clint la suivit prestement sans commentaires. Ils étaient presque arrivés à leur petit avion quand Fury apparut à l'autre bout du couloir, Coulson sur les talons.

-Romanoff ! Barton ! Attendez !

Ils se retournèrent.

-Romanoff, vous êtes suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et ne pourrez reprendre qu'avec l'accord du médecin quelques semaines après la naissance de vos jumeaux. Barton, vous serez affectés à des missions plus locales jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Voyez avec Coulson pour plus de détails.

Et il tourna les talons. Coulson leur tendit chacun un dossier.

-Voilà vos nouveaux programmes. Et félicitations.

Natasha et Clint se sourirent, et allèrent attendre Bruce dans le jet.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Banner et Stark arrivèrent dans le salon où se reposaient les deux agents.

-C'est à cause de cette saloperie de cube cosmique, lâcha Iron Man tout-à-trac. Les ondes émises lorsque tu as refermé le portail ont annulé la stérilisation. En fait, tu avait juste une sorte de blocages des ovaires, et les ondes ont enlevé ce blocage. Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi tu avais tes règles alors que tu étais stérile. Des questions ?

-Dans combien de temps je suis sensée accoucher ? demanda Natasha.

-Huit mois et demi, à deux semaines près je pense, dit Bruce. Tu as le temps de voir venir.

Les futurs parents remercièrent leurs amis scientifiques et allèrent se coucher.

 _ **Une petite review pour me faire plaisir ? :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Clint Barton (Hawkeye) et Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**

 **Opération Séduction : Chapitre 7**

Deux mois avaient passé. Le ventre de Natasha avait à peine grossi , et s'était légèrement arrondi. Clint était aux petits soins pour elle, comme tout le monde dans la tour d'ailleurs. Même Tony s'était résigné à ne pas faire de vannes sur Natasha, Clint ou les bébés, après avoir été poursuivi plusieurs fois par une future maman trèèèèèèès énervée.

Aujourd'hui, l'ambiance était anormalement agitée dans la Tour Avengers. Aujourd'hui, Tony et Pepper se mariaient sur la terrasse panoramique. Ils étaient tous très élégants, dans leurs costumes et leurs robes sur-mesures. Le génie-playboy-milliardaire-philantrope et la PDG de Stark Industries se dirent oui devant leurs amis et le gratin new-yorkais. Puis tout le monde se déplaça dans la tour pour faire la fête. Après un délicieux déjeuner, les jeunes mariés ouvrirent le bal. Clint s'approcha de Natasha et l'invita à danser. Rayonnante, elle le suivit sur la piste. Après quelques danses, ils s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre de Natasha pour plus de calme.

Après un voyage de noces de deux mois dans les Caraïbes, Tony et Pepper revinrent enfin à la tour. Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis dans le salon, alors que Steve servait les parts de lasagnes.

-Captain, tu fais des lasagnes et tu ne me préviens même pas ? s'offusqua Stark.

-Il en reste, Tony. Venez vous asseoir.

Pepper ne pouvait pas rester pour dîner à cause d'une réunion urgente, mais Iron Man se joignit à ses coéquipiers. Au bout de quelques minutes, Clint et Natasha relevèrent en même temps la tête vers lui. Ils froncèrent les sourcils face à son air machiavélique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, encore ? soupira Natasha.

-Moi ? fit mine de s'étonner Tony avec son air d'ange innocent.

-Tony...

-Vous avez déjà reçu mon cadeau ?

-Ton cadeau ? s'étonnèrent en même temps les futurs parents.

-Mon cadeau de naissance pour nos deux futurs Avengers, fit Tony en désignant le ventre bien arrondi de la rousse. Il n'est pas encore arrivé ? Bon, je guetterai le facteur alors.

Et il s'en alla, tout guilleret, après avoir fini son assiette. Les autres Avengers se regardèrent.

-Je me demande ce qu'il a encore inventé, dit Bruce.

-D'ailleurs, fit Steve, moi aussi je voulais vous faire un cadeau de naissance, mais plutôt que d'acheter une simple peluche, je me demandais de quoi vous auriez besoin.

-Euh... fit Barton. On y a pas encore réfléchi...

-A Asgard, intervint Thor, la tradition veut les amis proches des parents construisent la chambre du bébé, avec tous les meubles et toutes les affaires.

-Vous savez, fit Natasha, vous êtes très gentils, mais je n'en suis qu'à mon quatrième mois, vous avez tout le temps de trouver une peluche pour les jumeaux...

Se sentant fatiguée, elle souhaita bonne nuit à ses amis et monta se coucher, suivie de Clint.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, Natasha était seule. Clint lui avait laissé un mot sur la table de nuit. Il partait en mission et revenait dans deux jours. Elle soupira, et alla prendre une douche. Elle rejoignit les Avengers dans le salon. Ils se turent quand elle arriva, et elle vit Tony dissimuler des papiers dans sa veste.

-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ?

-Je leur montrais ma nouvelle idée d'armure. Mais je dois filer, j'aménage un nouveau labo à l'étage du dessus, et j'ai des trucs à vérifier. Bruce, j'ai besoin de toi d'ailleurs.

Les deux savants filèrent vers l'ascenseur. Thor et Steve se regardaient, mal-à-l'aise.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? fit Natasha.

Un silence embarrassé lui répondit. Steve se leva.

-Je vais aller faire du sport.

-Je viens avec toi, fit Thor.

Ils se dépêchèrent de filer, intriguant encore plus Natasha. En haussant les épaules, celle-ci se dirigea vers la cuisine, et remarqua qu'un mini-frigo trônait sur la table, avec «Natasha» écrit sur un papier collé dessus. Elle prit le papier, et lut le petit mot. « Il faut faire attention à ce que tu manges, alors je t'ai rempli le frigo avec plein de bonnes choses. Tu trouveras le reste dans le placard de gauche. Bon appétit, Pepper ». Souriante, elle entassa des victuailles sur un plateau et se rendit dans la salle télé. Elle se fit une sélection de films, et dévora ses provisions devant l'écran toute la journée. Pendant deux jours, elle ne sortait de la salle télé que pour prendre à manger ou aller dormir.

Lorsque Clint rentra, il fut surpris de trouver Natasha toute seule devant la télé, les emballages de nourriture partout autour du canapé.

-Tasha... C'est pas possible hein ? Je peux pas te laisser deux jours... Enfin bon, lève-toi, on doit aller faire une échographie. Bruce est déjà au labo.

Bruce avait accepté de gérer le début de la grossesse, comprenant que Natasha ne voulait pas aller tous les mois à la clinique.

Natasha s'allongea sur le fauteuil prévu à cet effet, et laissa Bruce travailler.

-Alors, comment vont les deux mini-Natasha ? s'enquit Barton avec un sourire.

-Désolé Barton, mais d'après ce que je vois, ce sera deux mini-Clint, répondit Bruce.

-Espèces de traîtres, fit Natasha en se penchant vers son ventre.

Puis elle se tourna vers Clint, et remarqua qu'il ne bougeait plus, fixant l'écran.

-Clint ? Ça va ?

Il se tourna vers elle, des larmes d'émotions dans les yeux.

-On va avoir deux fils...

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Le raclement de gorge de Bruce les rappela à la réalité. Ils sourirent, remercièrent leur ami, et sortirent du laboratoire.

Pendant encore deux mois, leurs amis eurent ce comportement étrange dès que l'un d'eux était dans la pièce. Barton ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment, trop occupé entre Natasha et ses missions. Natasha s'était résigné à attendre pour découvrir enfin ce qu'ils mijotaient depuis tout ce temps, et avait décidé de voir tous les films que Tony avait stocké dans la salle télé, soit plus de deux mille DVD.

Une semaine plus tard, alors que Clint venait de rentrer d'une énième mission, et que Natasha attendait qu'il finisse de s'habiller pour aller dîner avec les autres, Steve vint frapper à la porte. Natasha lui ouvrit, et fut surprise de le trouver en costard, sa belle chemise blanche bien boutonnée, et sa cravate impeccablement nouée.

-Steve ? Tu sors ce soir ?

-Non, Tony a organisé une fête. Il a demandé à tout le monde de bien s'habiller et je dois vous prévenir qu'on vous attend d'ici dix minutes dans le salon.

-D'accord, on fait vite et on arrive, répondit Natasha.

Elle referma la porte, et se tourna vers Clint.

-Tu savais que Tony faisait une fête ce soir ?

-Non. Allez, j'ai plus qu'à me changer...

Une fois prêts, Natasha au bras de Clint, ils firent leur entrée dans le salon. Tout le monde était présent : Tony et Pepper, Thor et Jane, Bruce et Darcy, Steve et Peggy. Tony remplissait les coupes de champagne, Thor dévalisait le buffet, et Pepper dansait avec Darcy. A peine étaient-ils arrivés que Tony leur mettait une coupe dans la main à chacun.

-Champagne spécial sans alcool pour toi, précisa Iron Man à Natasha. Allez, venez !

La fête dura près d'une heure, jusqu'à ce Tony se mette debout sur la table.

-Maintenant, c'est l'heure de la surprise. Tout le monde dans l'ascenseur ! Allez, on se dépêche !

Ils montèrent tous à l'étage supérieur. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit couloir désert. Au bout de ce couloir se trouvait une porte, avec un judas et une sonnette. Tony poussa les futurs parents jusqu'à la porte, et leur montra un boîtier sous la sonnette.

-Ça fonctionne aux empreintes digitales, il n'y a que vous deux qui y avez accès. Maintenant ouvrez, et passez une bonne soirée.

Et il disparut avec les autres dans l'ascenseur sans plus d'explications. Natasha regarda Clint, puis posa ses doigts sur le boîtier. La porte s'ouvrit avec un déclic. Clint entra le premier, tenant Natasha par la main. Il referma la porte, et alluma la lumière.

 _ **Review, review, review, review, review...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Clint Barton (Hawkeye) et Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**

 **Opération Séduction : Chapitre 8**

 _Natasha regarda Clint, puis posa ses doigts sur le boîtier. La porte s'ouvrit avec un déclic. Clint entra le premier, tenant Natasha par la main. Il referma la porte, et alluma la lumière._

Un petit meuble était dans l'entrée, ainsi qu'un porte-manteau accroché au mur. Ils continuèrent à avancer, et se retrouvèrent dans un grand salon avec vue sur Central Park. Peint en jaune pâle, les meubles en bois clair, et un canapé en cuir bordeaux, avec deux fauteuils et un pouf assortis. Quelques tableaux et photographies encadrés étaient accrochés aux murs. Clint et Natasha n'en revenait pas. Il se précipitèrent dans la pièce suivante. Une salle à manger spacieuse avec cuisine américaine, où les meubles étaient semblables à ceux du salon. Dans le fond se tenait un grand vaisselier, plein. Deux chaises pour bébé étaient devant le plan de travail/bar. Dans une partie du vaisselier se trouvait de la vaisselle spéciale en plastique, le tout décoré selon des films Disney. Il continuèrent leur visite. Un immense dressing, avec six grandes armoires. Deux autres salles de bain avec deux douches chacune, quatre chambres, une salle télé, et une salle de sport. Une chambre parentale avec salle de bain et jacuzzi. Natasha ouvrit enfin la dernière porte qui était dans la chambre parentale. Une petite pièce peinte en bleu, avec deux lits pour bébés, une table à langer, et une armoire pleine de trucs pour bébés.

-Ils ont fait tout ça pour nous... murmura Natasha. Clint, c'est... c'est...

-Je sais Tasha.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

-On devrait aller les remercier.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et retrouvèrent leurs amis en bas.

-Alors ? fit Tony. C'est une idée de Thor, vous savez, la tradition asgardienne où les amis construisent la chambre du bébé.

-Merci, murmura Natasha, émue. Merci pour tout.

-Attendez, il y a un dernier cadeau, fit Tony. Mon cadeau. Il a mis bien plus de temps que prévu pour arriver, mais le voilà.

Il désigna un immense carton sur le sol. Clint s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils, et ouvrit le carton. Il leva la tête vers Tony d'un air blasé.

-Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie...

Il sortit du carton des vêtements pour bébé, avec diverses inscriptions. «Viens pas me chercher, je connais Hulk», «Baby Avenger», «Lundi, séance muscu avec Captain America. Mardi, bricolage avec Iron Man. Mercredi, je sauve le monde avec mes potes», etc. Celui qui remporta le plus de succès était le bavoir où était écrit «Les lasagnes de Tonton Steve sont les meilleures».

-Tonton Steve ? avait relevé ce dernier.

-On sait tous que tu seras le plus gâteux face aux petits, expliqua Tony.

Natasha et Clint prirent le carton, et montèrent se coucher dans leur nouvel appartement. Le lendemain, tout le monde aida à déménager leurs affaires.

-Tony ? appela Natasha. Pourquoi quatre chambre en plus de la notre ? Et pourquoi six armoires dans le dressing ?

-Je suis prévoyant, des fois que vous nous refassiez un doublé après ceux-là, il faudra de la place. Sinon, ce sera des chambres d'amis.

-D'autres... d'autres bébés ? bégaya Natasha.

Tony éclata de rire.

-Allez, on doit ranger tout ça maintenant.

Une fois chaque objet à sa place, et leurs amis repartis, Clint et Natasha se laissèrent tomber dans la canapé.

-Clint ?

-Mmh ?

-J'ai beau adorer «mini-Clint», «baby Avenger» et «les deux terreurs» comme surnom, il faudrait peut-être leur trouver de vrais prénoms, non ?

-Oui, si tu veux... Tu as des idées ?

-Je ne sais pas... Et toi ?

-J'ai pensé à James, mais il en manque un du coup.

-Pourquoi James ?

-Pour James Bond, parce la maman de mini-James est une super espionne, sourit Clint.

-Va pour James. Et le deuxième ?

-Je te laisse choisir.

-Alors ce sera Robin. Parce que le père de mini-Robin se prend pour Robin Hood et veut sauver le monde.

-James et Robin. C'est génial.

Deux mois et demi plus tard, en plein milieu de la nuit.

Natasha se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait mal au ventre. Elle passa la main sur les draps, et vit qu'il étaient mouillés. Aussitôt, elle alluma la lumière et secoua Clint.

-Clint, debout !

-Gnnrfp...

-Clint, je vais accoucher !

Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Clint se leva instantanément, et prit la petite valise qu'ils avaient préparé pour le jour où ça arriverait. Il emmena Natasha jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

-JARVIS ? Réveille tout le monde, Natasha va accoucher !

Ils avaient tous demandé à être présents. Clint et Natasha descendirent jusqu'au parking. Les autres étaient tous là, encore ensommeillés. Tony se mit au volant du mini-van, et les autres s'entassèrent derrière, veillant à laisser de l'espace à Natasha. Ils arrivèrent à la clinique. Avant même de parler, Tony posa une liasse de billets et sa carte de crédit sur le comptoir.

-La jeune femme rousse que vous voyez est sur le point d'accoucher, alors dépêchez-vous.

Des aide-soignantes emmenèrent Natasha et Clint, pendant que les autres allaient s'asseoir en salle d'attente. Ils attendirent plus de trois heures, entendant régulièrement des cris au loin. Steve faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage, jusqu'à ce que, exaspéré, Tony le prenne par les épaules et le force à s'asseoir.

-Steve, elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Aujourd'hui les accouchements sont bien moins dangereux qu'avant, tous les appareils sont bien désinfectés, la technologie avancée est très efficace, et le personnel est bien formé. Alors détends-toi un peu. Je suis sûr que Natasha va bien. Évidemment que l'accouchement fait un peu mal, mais tu la connais, elle est résistante, notre russe. Et puis, Clint est avec elle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change, que Barton soit avec elle ? demanda Thor.

-Rah, mais faut vraiment tout vous expliquer ! pesta Iron Man. Premièrement, on sait tous depuis le début que Natasha et Clint sont trèèèèèèès proches. Carrément amoureux dingues l'un de l'autre, même s'ils ont eu du mal à l'admettre. Deuxièmement, Clint est le père des deux terreurs.

Thor continuait à fixer Tony d'un air perdu. Un Tony qui faillit s'arracher les cheveux.

-Natasha dans son état normal, c'est un russe psychopathe, tueuse d'élite sur-entraînée et espionne hors pair. Barton dans son état normal, c'est aussi un espion hors pair et un tueur d'élite sur-entraîné. Et bien, Clint est très amoureux de Natasha. Vous avez vu sa façon de la regarder ? Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Et depuis qu'elle est enceinte ? Il est encore plus protecteur. Alors si Barton est avec elle en ce moment, elle ne risque absolument rien. Parce qu'il ne laissera jamais rien lui arriver. C'est bon, vous avez compris maintenant ?

-Tony, quand tu auras fini de philosopher sur mon couple, peut-être que vous pourriez tous venir voir les deux terreurs, fit Barton qui était arrivé au début de la tirade d'Iron Man.

Ils se levèrent tous en même temps et partirent en file indienne vers la chambre de Natasha. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, Clint se tourna vers eux en fronçant les sourcils.

-Natasha et les petits sont fatigués, alors je veux du calme.

Il ouvrit, et fit entrer les Avengers, plus Pepper et Peggy, dans la pièce. Natasha avait le dos relevé contre des coussins. Elle était pâle, avait des cernes et les traits tirés, mais rayonnait de bonheur, un bébé sur chaque bras. Barton en prit un dans ses bras avec toute la délicatesse du monde, et tout en le berçant, le présenta à ses coéquipiers.

-On aimerait que deux d'entre vous soient les parrains des deux mini-terreurs. Alors, les amis, je vous présente Robin Barton-Romanoff. Tony, je te présente ton filleul.

Clint déposa son fils dans les bras d'un Tony désemparé. Pepper vint aussitôt à la rescousse et le prit dans ses bras. Barton récupéra son autre fils, et se tourna vers Steve.

-James Barton-Romanoff, je te présente ton parrain, Captain America, mais tu peux l'appeler Steve. Je sais, il fait un peu vieux, mais je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre.

Clint déposa James dans les bras de Steve, qui n'osa plus bouger et respirait à peine. Les Avengers restèrent quelques minutes, puis Clint remit ses fils dans leurs berceaux, et les mit gentiment à la porte.

A peine étaient-ils dehors que Tony s'activait sur sa tablette électronique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Bruce.

Tony leur montra l'écran. Il venait de commander deux t-shirts pour bébé, l'un avec marqué «Mon parrain c'est Iron Man, le scientifique le plus cool de la planète», et l'autre «Je suis le filleul de Captain America, le héros le plus bad-ass de la planète».

-Tony ! s'exclama tout le monde simultanément.

-Je t'ai connu plus poète, ajouta Pepper.


	9. Chapter 9

**Clint Barton (Hawkeye) et Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**

 **Opération Séduction : Chapitre 9**

-James ! Reviens ici !

Steve courait dans la tour à la poursuite de son filleul.

-James Barton-Romanoff, si tu ne reviens pas immédiatement, je donne ta part de lasagnes à Thor !

Le petit James revint immédiatement sur ses pas et sauta dans les bras de Captain America.

-T'oserais pas faire ça, hein Tonton Steve ? supplia le gamin.

Steve soupira et emmena James dans le salon, où Thor, Jane et Peggy l'attendaient.

Ailleurs dans la tour, Tony aussi courait après un enfant.

-Robin ! Robin, reviens où ce n'est pas moi qui viendra te chercher, ce sera Hulk !

Le gamin, penaud, revint vers Tony, tête basse. Tony le prit dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers le salon, suivit par Pepper, Bruce et Darcy.

Ils retrouvèrent les autres avec James dans le salon. Ils installèrent toutes les décorations, sortirent le gâteau et allumèrent les bougies. Clint, une petite fille dans les bras, arriva, suivi par Natasha qui marchait lentement à cause de son ventre bien rond.

Les Avengers entonnèrent un assourdissant «Joyeux anniversaire», et Barton déposa sa fille devant le gâteau.

-Vas-y ma puce, souffle et fais un vœu.

Ils firent la fête tout l'après-midi, et toute la soirée. Bien après que la nuit soit tombée, Clint prit un fils dans chaque bras, Natasha prit sa fille, et ils firent la bise à tout le monde.

-Tu t'en sors avec mini-terreur numéro quatre ? demanda Pepper.

-Oui, répondit Natasha. Quatrième enfant, troisième grossesse, je commence à m'y faire. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se pointer d'ailleurs.

-Aller, je te laisse aller coucher les plus jeunes.

Leur petite famille dans les bras, Clint et Natasha remontèrent chez eux, et mirent tous leurs enfants au lit. Plus tard dans la nuit, Natasha se réveilla en sursaut.

-Clint, fit-elle en secouant son mari **_(eeeeeh oui ils se sont mariés et je n'ai rien raconté parce que je suis sadique)_**. Clint, réveille-toi.

-Gnnrfp...

-Lève-toi grosse feignasse, je vais accoucher !

Clint se leva en baillant, pendant que Natasha, par le biais de JARVIS, prévenait les Avengers. Tony et Pepper passèrent prendre Robin, Steve et Peggy récupérèrent James, Bruce et Darcy se chargèrent de la petite Alice. Thor et Jane étaient évidemment dans le mini-van avec eux.

A peine arrivés à l'hôpital, les Avengers emmenèrent les enfants avec eux en salle d'attente pendant que Natasha mettait au monde son quatrième bébé. Bruce et Darcy berçaient leur filleule Alice, qui en guise de doudou serrait contre elle son t-shirt «Mon parrain c'est Hulk alors viens pas me chercher !». Tony s'activait justement à faire un t-shirt pour le petit dernier. Tout content, il montra sa création aux autres. «Thor, c'est un dieu et c'est le Roi d'Asgard. Et c'est aussi mon parrain». Ils secouèrent tous la tête. Lorsque Clint vint les chercher, ils étaient tous prêts et silencieux. Quand ils entrèrent, Natasha tenait dans les bras un tout petit bébé. Clint le prit, et le posa dans les bras de Thor.

-Phillip Barton-Romanoff, tu viens d'hériter d'un ours mal léché comme parrain, mais tu verras, c'est un dieu plutôt cool en fait. Thor, je te présente Phil, ton filleul.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
